lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1190
Report #1190 Skillset: Nihilism Skill: Amnesia Org: Nihilists Status: Completed Jun 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: The amnesia affliction is an affliction in the Luciphage pact. Amnesia will block one command, randomly, and with a given message. The affliction is rather useless due to the fact that because the command that is blocked is random, you can't rely on this affliction to block the correct command you want blocked, and secondly, this affliction is easily bypassable by throwing in random commands on the luciphage pact affliction line (like stand, sip, meditate, etc) This report aims to correct the amnesia affliction by making it useful, or completely removing the amnesia affliction from this pact and replacing it with another that is in line with Luciphage themed afflictions. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Allow amnesia to always block the first command being sent. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: If solution 1 will make amnesia too poweful in certain situations (like group combat, being struck with aeon and then anorexia/amnesia, or custom pets that passively afflict with amnesia constantly,) then completely remove amnesia from this pact and replace with Deadening. It is thematically based because being the Lord of Domination, one of Luciphage's afflictions is paralysis. Deadening fits in line with paralysis because it will increase the focus balance time of paralysis. (Themeatically, by dominating one to lock their limbs and freeze up, one can also deaden their minds to resist curing such a state.) 0 R: 0 Solution #3: If solutions 1 or 2 seem too powerful, amnesia could be replaced by Kneel (the celestine equivilent.) Themeatically, this fits because being the Lord of Domination, those who stand in his presense are forced to bow and kneel to the Lord Luciphage. If this solution is chosen and goes through, I'm going to ask for the stun on kneel to be increased by 1 second (as currently, the stun is very weak). Do this for the Celestine equivilent as well, please. Player Comments: ---on 6/1 @ 23:38 writes: Solutions 1 and 2 supported. Solution 3 seems fine but increasing the stun time by 1 second is a bit too much. Currently, the kneel pledge causes prone and a stun time between 0.5-1.5 seconds. I would rather see the stun time just be a flat 1.5 seconds instead of having the possibility of it stunning for 2.5 seconds. ---on 6/1 @ 23:40 writes: Also, I'm not sure if this is an issue or not but the Celestines can also invest amnesia through Japhiel. ---on 6/2 @ 04:27 writes: I'm in favor of solution 2. ---on 6/4 @ 21:13 writes: Solution 1 doesn't seem to fix the problem, if I see luciphage hit, I can just send a jibberish command to eat it right away. I don't really see a need to replace amnesia with deadening or kneel, both of which would be a lot more powerful than just amnesia. I don't really support any of these solutions ---on 6/6 @ 05:42 writes: @Synkarin: I think the idea of this report is to make aeonlocks slightly more potent for them by timing aeon with amnesia and then guaranteeing that their first command gets eaten, which is a guaranteed extra second of aeon. That said solution 1 sounds fine with me. Just know that thanks to amnesia cloud that all users of aeon will have access to this. ---on 6/11 @ 05:36 writes: Solution 1 ---on 6/13 @ 10:28 writes: Solution 1. Also note that hexes also has amnesia.